


Sam & Jack - Time to say goodbye

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Goodbye, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Time to say goodbye

 


End file.
